A Fighter!
by The Raven's Nevermore
Summary: This takes place after Malchior breaks Raven's heart, and starts somewhat in the middle of Beastboy trying to comfort her and continues from there. This is just a song-fic and a one-shot. I'm sorry I suck at summaries but please enjoy anyway!


Disclaimer: The song "Fighter" is owned by Christina Aguilera, NOT me; and Teen Titan's is also NOT owned by me, that is the property of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Thank You; ENJOY!

"You think you're alone Raven, but you're not." Beastboy replied through the door. Raven suddenly opened the door and hugged Beastboy with a sigh. A minute into the hug Beastboy slowly removed himself from her grip utterly confused. "Uhhh?" he said.

Then Cyborg came into the hallway and threw their Stank-Ball, which landed smack dab into Beastboy's face. This caused a sly Raven to pick up said ball and with her dark energy thrown it back at their cybernetic friend, which hit its mark perfectly. This slight distraction was enough for Raven not to think about a certain murderous, heart-breaking dragon; but that didn't last too long. In the midst of the three's playing they were able to toss the Stank-Ball and have it hit Robin's stereo in the Common Room of the Tower. Suddenly a song began to play which caught Raven's attention. Fortunately, the boy's were too caught up in avoiding flying projectiles from each other to notice Raven's sudden stop in the game. At first all she heard was a bit of static then a piano playing slowly.

Soon came a female voice, "After all you put me through you'd think I despise you, but in the end I want to thank you 'cause you made me that much stronger." Having fully caught her interest she began to levitate her meditative pose. The song seemed oddly familiar. As she listened to the lyrics she began to remember Malchior much to her dismay.

_When I thought I knew you, Thinkin' that you were true!_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff, _

_Time is up, 'cause I've had enough!_

_You were, there by my side_

_Always, down for the ride!_

_ But your, joy ride just came down in flames!_

_ 'Cause your greed sold me out in shame!_

Beastboy finally noticed Raven's deep thought and chose to walk over towards her. "It's late B! I'ma head out for a charge kay?" Cyborg whispered in his ear. "Make sure she's alright before you head out to alright?" Beastboy nodded and quietly made his way towards her.

_SO I wanna say thank you! _

'_Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder!_

_It makes me that much wiser! _

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

Beastboy, now at Raven's side not that she noticed though, began to like the beat of the song and tapped his foot to the beat.

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! _

_Ohhh-Yeah! Ahh Uhhuhh! _

_Never saw it coming_

_All of, your backstabbing!_

_Just so, you could cash in on a good thing _

_Before I realized your game!_

At listening intently to the lyrics Raven began to have memories of Malchior flood faster within her mind, which caused her to release a lone tear. 'She's so strong but I understand where she's coming from.' Beastboy thought and shakily slipped his hand into Raven's which she accepted and held onto as if it were her life-line. Beastboy gave her a quick squeeze to show say without words he was there.

_I heard, you're going around_

_Playing the victum now! _

_But don't, even brgin_

_Feeling I'm the one to blame! _

'_Cause you dug your own grave!_

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Yes you wanted to harm me,_

_But that won't work anymore! _

_No more, uh uh, it's over!_

'_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now,_

_And never back down! _

_SO I wanna thank you! _

'_Cause it makes me that much stronger!_

_Makes me work a little bit harder,_

_It makes me that much wiser! _

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_Made me learn a little bit faster,_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker!_

_Makes me that much smarter,_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_How could this mad I thought I knew,_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel?_

_Could not only see the good in you,_

_Pretended not the see the truth._

_You tried to hide your lies,_

_Disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial,_

_But in the end you'll see_

_You! Won't! Stop! Me!_

_I am a fighter! _

_-I am a fighter_

_I ain't gonna stop!_

_-I aint gonna stop_

_There is no turning back! _

_I had enough! _

'_Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_It makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_Made me learn a little bit faster,_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker!_

_Makes me that much smarter,_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_Thought I would forget!_

_Though I, I remember! _

_I remember, I remember!_

_Thought I would forget!_

_Though I, I remember! _

_I remember, I remember!_

_Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_It makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_Made me learn a little bit faster,_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker!_

_Makes me that much smarter,_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

Once the song ended Raven slowly let her feet touch the ground, and finally turned to face Beastboy. She gave him one of her rare small smiles and said softly, "Thank you Beastboy."

He smiled caringly at her and in return replied, "What are friends for Rae?"

This caused her smile to falter as she monotoned to him, "its Ra-ven." And with a role of her eyes she dropped his hand from her grip. "Good night Beastboy!" she called out as she left the room.

Beastboy sighed with a small smile on his face as she slowly shook his head and whispered to no one in particular, "I'm always there for you Rae," and with that he turned off the stereo and made his way out the door.


End file.
